1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to an auto-stereoscopic display apparatus having a wide viewing angle and a method of driving the auto-stereoscopic display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An auto-stereoscopic display technology applied to a three-dimensional image display apparatus displays a three-dimensional image without shutter glasses. Examples of auto-stereoscopic display technologies include a parallax barrier scheme and a lenticular lens scheme.
A parallax barrier three-dimensional image display apparatus includes a parallax barrier, through which vertical lattice-shape openings are formed, disposed in front of a display panel that includes pixels arranged in rows by columns. The parallax barrier separates a right-eye image and a left-eye image with respect to right and left eyes of an observer to generate binocular disparity in different images.
A lenticular lens three-dimensional image display apparatus includes a lenticular lens sheet that has a plurality of semi-cylindrical lenses arranged in a column direction that are disposed on the display panel, instead of the vertical lattice of the parallax barrier.